


The Found

by TheLegendOfEm



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post-s01e08, spoilers for The Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfEm/pseuds/TheLegendOfEm
Summary: After The Lost, Charlie can't face what he's done and runs off for some time alone. Matteusz doesn't want him to be alone.





	

After the Shadowkin were gone, Charlie didn't want to be alive. He'd been the last of his people for a while now, but he'd never truly felt alone. Not until today. Now the Rhodians were gone, and they weren't coming back. Because of HIM. 

Matteusz, by all rights, should hate him. He'd shot April- thought he'd killed her, HAD killed her for a while- and he'd committed genocide while his boyfriend had begged him to stop. Charlie had known he wouldn't be able to live with his actions, but here he was, being forced to do just that. 

He'd run out of the hall after a while. No one had tried to stop him, but when he'd found a place to settle in a dark corner of the school, Matteusz came and joined him. Charlie was sitting down, but Matteusz didn't sit with him. He just stood there, that wide-eyed brown gaze that he loved so deeply just watching him, watching him cry. 

After a good five minutes, Charlie managed to get enough of a grip on himself to be able to look up at Matteusz. The human he'd fallen in love with, the person he still loved. Charlie wondered what the likelihood was of Matteusz still wanting anything to do with him. Less than zero, probably. 

"The others seemed to have forgotten you," Matteusz said. He didn't move any closer. "Cora- April...is unconscious again. They are all busy with her." He sighed. "Charlie, you-"

"You should hate me," Charlie interjected. "I won't be offended if you do. I'm a murderer. I'm the worst kind of murderer. I killed the Shadowkin, I killed my own people, I killed APRIL."

"Charlie, you did bad thing." Matteusz dropped to the floor then, rested his hands on Charlie's knees. "I will not pretend you did not. Is going to take me time to forgive you, but I want to. You are not bad person."

Charlie just laughed, the sound cold and bitter and false. "Don't lie to me. You must think I'm a monster. If you were scared of me when I had a gun, this must be the part of me that you hate." It hurt to even speak these words, but they had to be true. "There's nothing good about me, Matteusz. You have to see that now."

Matteusz had every right to get up and leave, but he didn't. He sighed, and then sat down next to Charlie. Close, so that their sides were pressed up against each other. "Have you read Harry Potter yet?"

Charlie shook his head 'no'. April had been trying to get him to read the books, but there hadn't been time. 

"In fifth book, there is a quote by a character I like. He dies at the end. Is sad, but he said something very important." Matteusz rested his head on Charlie's shoulder, and then spoke in his best imitation of an English accent. "You are not a bad person. You are a very good person, who bad things have happened to." He shifted his head again, and laughed. "Sorry. That accent was terrible. You are from space, and you do better British accent than me. But...anyway, point still stands. You are not bad. You have suffered. People who are suffering do bad things sometimes."

Charlie didn't say anything for a long time, and Matteusz didn't move. His weight was comforting against Charlie's shoulder, the steady rhythm of his breathing achingly familiar. Charlie longed to fall asleep with that rhythm pressed against his back, to spend lazy evenings on the sofa watching TV and curling up with that breathing sounding softly in his ear. 

"I still love you," he said, voice on the verge of breaking again. "I feel wrong for it. You should hate me, Matteusz..."

"Maybe. But I do not. I still love you as well. You remember earlier? When I asked you not to go places where I could not follow?"

Charlie nodded, terrified of what Matteusz would say next. 

"I think you did that back in the hall. But I understand why. I do not like what you did. Not at all. But I will stand by what I said. You are good person. And I love you." 

Charlie let out a sob, just one, and dropped his head. Silent tears splashed into his lap, and he felt Matteusz's hand stroking his back. Comforting him, like he'd done so many times before. 

"Please," he said softly. "Don't leave me again. Please... You don't have to sleep in your cousin's car anymore if you don't want to." 

"I could not leave you again. Not when you are like this," Matteusz said firmly. "We still have much to talk about. But I want to fix everything, if you do too."

Charlie had never agreed with anything faster in his life. The thought of not being alone, of having someone he loved who didn't think of him as a monster...it seemed to good to be true. But Matteusz had always been that good. 

"Can I have that kiss we never got earlier?" Matteusz pulled back a little, and Charlie felt a hand cup his cheek. "Does not mean everything is better yet. But it will be a start."

Charlie didn't care that his face was streaked with tears, that he looked like a complete mess. He leaned in and kissed Matteusz, just for a moment, and then pulled back, leaning his head on Matteusz's shoulder. 

"You said you had lost me," Matteusz murmured, one hand stroking through Charlie's hair. "I promised, weeks ago, that I would find you. I still will."

Charlie nodded. He still...he still felt lost, utterly lost. And perhaps he still had lost Matteusz, at least partially. But they could find each other again, he was sure of it. 

They could make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode killed me and I loved it. I'm so glad Matteusz isn't dead.


End file.
